


To This Day

by the_awesome_and_panda_aru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, as historical as we could get it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_awesome_and_panda_aru/pseuds/the_awesome_and_panda_aru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Awesome: Hi, guys! My co-writer and I here are kinda new to this writing fanfics business. We'd love to know what you think of our first story! </p><p>Panda-aru: We wrote this some time ago and we had recently picked this up. I hope you guys will like it-aru!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The End of WWI

**Chapter One**

_The End of WWI_

 

Germany sat in a small table, his hands folded, with his older brother Prussia sitting next to him. They were in a court-like room. Germany kept his face blank as his brother frowned, his pale arms crossed. The frown was weird on the albino’s face for he always had that “I’m more awesome than you and you know it” smirk on him.

In front of them, on a larger table, sat the Allies, elevated, so they looked down at the German and the Prussian. At the further left of the table sat America. His bright, wide grin that always seemed to be plastered on his face was gone. Next to him sat England, his expression blank. France was in the middle. He feigned interest at the papers in front of him so he wouldn’t have to look at his platinum-haired friend. Beside him was Italy, who was fidgeting nervously while his older brother Romano scowled at the two.

“Right,” the Brit said, shuffling his papers, “I think it’s time we begin.” He cleared his throat and stood up as the two nations below them looked at him warily. “Germany, it is you that we, the Allies, blame for starting the Great War and - “

“Hey, wait a minute!” Prussia interrupted, standing too. “You can’t blame this all on mein bruder! It was that damn pianist’s fault! He - !”

“Sit down, Prussia,” France said, harshly, finally looking at him. Outraged ruby red eyes glared at cold blue ones. After a moment, the albino begrudgingly sat down, his eyes never leaving the Frenchman. But the long haired blonde had already looked away.

“As I was saying,” England continued, “Germany, because of the heinous crimes you and your people have committed, these are the reparations demanded from you. You will give up your colonies and give back the lands that you have taken over. Especially - ”

“Alsace-Lorraine,” France interceded, looking at England and ignoring Prussia’s dirty glare. “That and you will pay reparations to Angleterre and moi for the damages you have caused in our lands.”

“Also,” the Englishman said, “you’re military will be reduced to only 100,000 men.”

“What?!” Germany shouted, bolting from his seat so fast, the chair fell over. “You can’t do that! How do you expect me to defend myself?!”

“After what you did to us?” England shot back. “I think it’s us who needs to be defended from you.”

“Germany, ” America said, surprising them all, “you either accept our terms or we go back to war. Your choice.” Germany sat back down and his shoulders began to slouch. Prussia put his hand on Germany for a brief second as a reassurance that everything was going to turn out okay. He hoped.

England got up, a paper in hand, and walked over to the two nations. He put the paper on the table and said, “The treaty. Sign this, and it will all be over.”

Germany took the pen that England offered, his hand hovering hesitantly over the white sheet. He hated these peace terms but there was nothing he could do. Like America said, it was either this or war. And he knew his people couldn’t go through that again. With a tired sigh, Germany signed the treaty.

“This treaty isn’t going to last long,” America said to himself. The countries around him shifted nervously. They all knew they were being too hard on Germany, but after the Great War, they all wanted their revenge. Little did they know that just a few short years after this, Germany would get his revenge on them for doing this to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Awesome: Hi, guys! My co-writer and I here are kinda new to this writing fanfics business. We'd love to know what you think of our first story! 
> 
> Panda-aru: We wrote this some time ago and we had recently picked this up. I hope you guys will like it-aru!


	2. Great Depression

**Chapter Two**

_The Great Depression_

********

****

Cuckoo.

Cuckoo.

Cuckoo.

Germany felt like grabbing one of cuckoo clocks and smashing it against the wall. But he couldn’t. He needed to pay that damn wine-loving bastard his reparations. Plus, he needed all the money he could scrounge up for his people. The war and the peace terms he was forced to sign had made them extremely poor. The German groaned and leaned back against his chair. A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door. Prussia stood there, grinning.

“West!” his older brother said, walking into the house. “I hate how you’re cooped up in this house all the time! I’m taking you somewhere!”

“East, I don’t really have time to go to a bar and get drunk right now,” Germany muttered. “I still have to-”

“Nein, we’re not going to go drinking, this time,” Prussia replied. “We’re going somewhere cooler!”

“What?” the blonde asked. What place can his older brother possibly think of that was cooler than the bar, where he mostly spends his time drinking and complimenting himself. “Where?”

“It’s a surprise, bruder,” Prussia smiled, winking. He grabbed his younger brother’s hand and headed towards the door. “C’mon!”

It took them about half an hour to arrive where Prussia wanted to go. There seemed to be quite a lot people going into the building. “What is this place?” Germany ask, feeling a bit uneasy.

“Someplace awesome!” replied the albino, leading him toward the entrance. “I think it is about to start, so we better hurry!”

“What’s about to start?” the younger man couldn’t help but ask, feeling annoyed that his brother refused to answer him.

“Just come on!” was his only response.

They barely found two seats available in the far right corner, near the doors.

A figure began to walk on stage and everyone began to lift their arms up. Prussia and Germany had to stand to get a good view of the man. Germany had his arms crossed. He should have stayed at home continuing to make those damn cuckoo clocks, at least he would be making some progress in paying off his debts. Germany had seen guys like this particular figure. They would try to discuss a way of how their country would improve to be the strongest. Although he is grateful that they do this, they usually failed one way or another.

However, this man seemed to be different. As Germany listened to the man’s speech, he found himself agreeing with him. He soon thought, if anybody was going to get him out of the state he was in, it would be this man. Prussia saw how his brother’s eyes widen as the figure began to talk and he mentally gave himself an awesome pat in the back. He agreed as well that this guy might bring his brother back to be the Germany he was before the Great War. Maybe even better.

After the meeting was done, Prussia took Germany back to his home. On the way back, all Germany could talk about was the figure who gave the speech earlier on.

“See, wasn’t it an awesome idea to go?” Prussia told him. “You should never underestimate your awesome bruder, West!”

“You’re still a dummkopf,” was Germany's reply, but he had on a small smile.

After that day, Germany wasn’t able to get the man out of his head. His ideas were good. He could feel his people going for him. He even began not to mind the cuckoo clocks as much because he believed that this person would soon put an end to the depression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Awesome: Hello! I'm just here. Again, tell us what you think. 
> 
> Panda-aru: ...


End file.
